Disturbances in GABA function have been hypothesized to contribute to the symptoms of schizophrenia and alcoholism. The study is to compare cortical GABA levels in schizophrenic patients, recently detoxified alcoholics, and healthy subjects. Preliminary results: Occipitial cortex GABA have been measured in a small number of patients with alcoholism (+hepatic involvement:n=9) and healthy subjects (n=5). Preliminary analyses suggest that healthy subjects have higher cortical GABA levels than alcoholics. We will follow this up with other research studies.